


[podfic] & the saints we see are all made of gold

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Podfic, cockblocked by costuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Bucky and Steve infiltrate a Hallowe'en Ball as part of a mission. Bucky is cockblocked by his own costume and the Captains America and Marvel take care of business."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [& the saints we see are all made of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992348) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** crossdressing, Halloween Costumes, Halloween, cockblocked by costuming  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:12:08  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_&%20the%20saints%20we%20see%20are%20all%20made%20of%20gold_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
